Eevee Torture Files: Chapter 1- How it all began
by Zealous1o1
Summary: The beginning of a tragic story of heartbreak and betrayal, all ending in a twisting conclusion. All Chapters have now been posted and updated, please review if you liked them. New Update: Due to popular demand, I have made a chapter 7 to this series, and more will be on the way.
1. Eevee Torture Files- Chapter 1

"Eevee you stupid little bitch I'm gonna kill you right now!" the pokemon hunter says menacingly.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Eevee screams trembling with fear not knowing where Serena had gone. She began to get shackled to the floor where it's life was going to end, when serena bursts through the forest.

Eevee delighted to see its trainer began to squirm on the floor smiling at Serena, but unfortunately for Eevee, Serenas thoughts weren't the same.

(You must be thinking right now what is going on, let me give you a little flashback.)

Serena sat by the lake with Eevee in her lap wondering what it would have felt like... the sensation...to feel his lips touch hers...his erotic penis touch her wet vagina... if Eevee hadn't turned up. She glared at Eevee not sure what to do, because Eevee had ruined maybe her only chance to express her feelings to ash, and the stupid pokemon had ruined it all.

"Eeeeevvee!" Eevee screamed in delight as water sprayed on her body.

"I don't know what ur laughing at u little retard." serena said.

"Eeeeee" Eevee replied hurt by her trainers words and started walking towards the water where she wanted to dip her feet.

"You know what eevee you seem to like the water more than me so why don't you stay in there," serena said holding back tears.

Eevee splashed water at Serena in spite and this was it for Serena. Although Eevee splashed water as a spiteful joke, Serena grabbed it by its tail, and smashed it's head into the ground with her boot. Eevee began to cry, but Serena didn't stop there, she dunked eevee into the water, and left it there. Eevee obviously couldn't swim so it was holding on for dear life as it struggled to stay at the top of the lake.

"Goodbye Eevee.You took one of my only chances to show ash how I feel in my whole life, so now I hope you end up taking your own life you little skunk!"

"Eeeeee" Eevee cried in mercy as water began to get into her mouth, but Serena had already began to run trying to remove eevee from her life.

To be continued...


	2. Eevee Torture Files- Chapter 2

Serena ran as far away as possible back to the camp site which she had set up. She had run away after being humiliated by Eevee from ash and the others and couldn't go back even if she wanted to.

Tears rolled down her face, because now she had nobody, and nothing could replace them.

"Eeeeeeeee," Eevee screamed in the lake as it couldnt hold on, but it powered through the current and grabbed on to the bank. Eevee got back up and ran in the direction Serena went in. It began to feel scared because it was getting dark but fortunately she saw Serena sitting by the camp fire where she ran to with tears flying through the wind.

"Eeeveeeeee!"Eevee screamed as she jumped on Serenas lap.

"Holy shit! I thought u were too weak to handle the water, oh well then. I guess we'll just have to try harder!"Serena said with a menacing look on her face.

Eevee began to back away, but Serena grabbed it by its tail and ran into the forest. She pulled out one of her shoelaces, and tied Eevee to a tree trunk, and stomped on her and booted her against the tree over an over agin, and by the end of it Eevee was covered in blood and so was Serenas boot.

Serena hopef that Eevee had lost her memory with a few kicks and cuts to the head so she untied her and tied eevee tail first from a branch hanging unconscious.

Serena heads back to camp where she goes to sleep...

To be continued


	3. Eevee Torture Files- Chapter 3

Serenas eyes awoke to the sun blaring through her tent into her eyes, with her feeling oddly heavy.

She found something laying on her legs and found that it was Eevee again. She thought to herself, how bloody idiotic is this eevee, every time it comes back the torture will get worse for her."

Now eevee began to wake up, although it had found itself back to Serena, it had definitly taken some brain damage because it was nestling up to Serena and began licking her face.

Serena sighs and picks eevee up again. She picks up eevee and quickly blindfolds it and runs outside. The fire from yesterday was still burning so she picked up a branch and set it on fire. She then unblinded eevee and put the fire branch up Eevees arse. Eevee went purple and ran screaming into the forest with fire burning on its insides and coming out of its ears. Eevee ran into the forest not even looking back at Serena.

Eevee ran and ran looking for the nearest water body and came across a lake and jumped in, she now felt soothed and the next day she would go back to Serena asking for forgiveness, but she was still crying inside.

To be continued


	4. Eevee Torture Files- Chapter 4

Eevee was now lost un the forest, crying out to Serena or fellow Eevees of the forest but nobody came when all of a sudden Serena burst through some hedges with a man.

"Shes over there!" Serena said pointing and at the same time giving the strange man £20.

"Well hello there Eevee. You sexy thang! I hope your good at sucking and popping open your hole coz thats what we are going to be doing today!"

Eevee confused as everbegan to go to Serena but the man picked her up and began to take her away into the forest. Eevee saw Serena walk away not even thinking of her, but what was about to happen to Eevee right now was worse than the pain she felt of being abandoned.

The man dropped his pants, now grabbing hold of his big fat sloppy penis, ready to rape. He grabbed eevee and opened her legs out wide and began thrusting into Eevees whole as eevee screamed having felt such pain that she had ever felt before. After about 30 minutes of thrusting he grabbed eevees head and began to open her mouth to his now wet penis, and began making her suck it. Eevee passed out but he didnt stop until he was tired.

After the rape he left eevee in a muddy ditch with a note, saying that Serena payed for him to rape her and he'd rape Serena next if Eevee wouldnt leave her alone...

To be continued


	5. Eevee Torture Files- Chapter 5

Eevee wakes up covered in dry semen and her saliva was now semen due to the amount that had gone into her mouth. Eevee found the note and read it, but already knew this wouldnt happen because she had already seen Serena getting analed by the man clearly having pleasure at the same time so raping her would mean having sex with her.

Eevee again began to hunt for Serena with an aim to say sorry for what she had done. Eevee was sure she had heard Serena laugh so she knew where she was going...

"Gotcha you little pipsqueak! Serena has told me that you would most likely be looking for her if you survived the rape, so she told me, the best pokemon hunter to stop you...and end you!" the pokemon hunter said with high esteem.

"Eeeeeeee!" eevee screamed trying to squirm out of his tight grasp around her neck, and to stop eevee from getting out of grasp, he snapped her neck so she went unconcious.

Eevee lay unconcious at the hunters feet slowly openning her eyes.

"I believe its time we got to work yo..." the hunter was interrupted by Serena rushing through.

She grabbed eevee in her arms and began to sprint to this old log cabin, where she burst through the doors and hugged eevee.

Tears ran down Eevees face to be finally reunited with her trainer, but her happy moment suddenly stopped as the hunter banged in the door.

"Ok eevee im going to take care of him, you stay put." Serena said.

Eevee wanted serena to stay but didnt want to cause anymore arguements so jumped on the windowsill and waited.

It was pitch black outside and Serena hadnt returned. Eevee began to get worried, and began to cry, weeping that she had been abandoned and locked away...until suddenly a fist broke through thw window and pulled Eevee out of the cabin. Eevee was smiling thinking it was Serena,but to her demise it was the Pokemon Hunter...

To be continued...


	6. Eevee Torture Files- Chapter 6

Eevee squirmed but couldnt escape this time,

"Eevee you stupid little bitch I'm gonna kill you right now!" the pokemon hunter says menacingly.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Eevee screams trembling with fear not knowing where Serena had gone. She began to get shackled to the floor where it's life was going to end, when serena bursts through the forest.

Eevee delighted to see its trainer began to squirm on the floor smiling at Serena, but unfortunately for Eevee, Serenas thoughts weren't the same. Serena was holding a chainsaw ready to rip.

"Eeee?"eevee said confused.

"You didnt think i had really forgiven you! The whole part of me saving you was all scripted, it was part of the master plan to finally end you! First on our agenda I'm gonna cut of your tail and use it as a keyring."

Serena pulled the cord on the chain saw, and began to cut of Eevees tail slowly to make it hurt more. Eevee screamed and screamed, as blood gushed out of where her tail was and wouldn't stop screaming. Tears flooded out of her eyes and she was wriggling around trying to soothe the pain but nothing was working.

"You can finish it off." serena said to the hunter throwing him a lighter. Serena sat down waiting for the show.

The hunter unshackled eevee, and threw her into the log cabin. Eevee was free and was trying to walk but couldnt. Eevee tried to run for the door, but was slammed in the face as the hunter locked the door. Eevee was whimpering now, curling up but realising she had no tail couldn't curl up.

The hunter set the cabin on fire, and it burned so fast, only eevee and the others would know. Eevee scampered around looking for shelter but everything was on fire. the floor was catching fire and she was now enclosed by a circle of fire. Eevee blew on the fire but instead the fire engulfed her.

"Eeeeeeeeevvvvvveeeeeeeeee!" Eevee screamed in agony which probably could have been heard in the kanto region, that's how loud the scream was.

The last thing Eevee saw out of her adorable eyes was serena taking a picture of her burning. Eevee was still screaming but her voice had gone and could only mouth her agony now.

Eevees tears evaporated from her face from the fire and then passed out and never was going to wake up.

The end


	7. Eevee Torture Files: Chapter 7 - Phoenix

(You guys probably thought i was done there, yeah right!)

It was 9am the next day, thousands of people gathered around the now torched lodge, and thousands of Officer Jenny's were trying to hold them back. Journalists wete swarming around the site trting to get the best scoop, before everything suddenly went silent...

The mayor stood on his podium and began to read a speech,

"Good day to all. It's unfortunate that vandals think its okay to set a light homes, and destroy many lives, although luckily the site team have announced no bodies found in the wreckage. However, this doesnt mean that the vandals will have gotten away with this, and we are tracing then down this very minute. The owners of the lodge, have kindly asked for everybody to leave the site, since they would like to spend some time alone, before searching for a new home... So please leave in an orderly fashion, and thank you for listening."

After the mayors speech, people began to clap, and slowly leave the scene.

Before long, the owners of the lodge had left there home, and there was silence...

Suddenly, a plank of wood from the lodge fell down, and a lot of rustling could be heard...

In the darkness of the woods, you could see something darker fall down from the roof. In the eerie silence of the night you could hear the struggling noise of a certain pokemon.

To be continued...


	8. Eevee Torture Files: Chapter 8 - Inferno

(Sorry i've been gone for so long :) Everybody stared in horror, wondering what sort of haunted being had emerged from the rubble of the fire. Police had their guns loaded, with backup on call... They were right to call backup, for they had encountered their worst nightmare... the one who hated all... and most of all the world. A pokemon who had been robbed of her very youth, and tranquility. The unknown pokemon began to pull herself up, struggling to even move her legs. With her legs trembling and slowly buckling once again, she fell to the grown, wincing in frustration. As more people became less scared, more people began to return and take a look at the unusual sight. There was a sudden uproar of murmuring, as people began to question what on earth that ashy thing in the dark was, but as the pokemon had fallen to the ground once again, people began to start laughing. They laughed at the pathetic excuse of whatever freak of nature had appeared from the woods. Everybody, including other pokemon began to laugh... it was a truly sad sight to see. The laughter slowly died out, as people began to notice something happening. The pokemon clearly had been frustrated and aggravated by everybody mocking it, and its' eyes glowed with hatred. You could see it writhing, with blood pouring out of its' mouth... People in horror, yet again began to run away, but this time it was a little too late. As the sooty pokemon slowly got up, it burst into purple flames, with its' eyes glowing red, and slowly growing larger. Its' now visible hair, turned rough and spiky, glowed golden, with black tips, and its paws had grown sharp, waiting to pierce the soft human flesh... Oh... How the citizens of Kalos should have run, little did they know, they were about to come up against a pokemon which had not been seen ever before. The pokemon engulfed in purple flames jolted, blazing everybody in its sight, ripping apart every person she saw, from pokemon to children, with no mercy. An hour had past , blood slowly trickled through the drainage system, as the pokemon licked its' paws clean, and its flames blazed even stronger. Word passed through regions that a new pokemon had terrorized and wiped out many citizens of the Kalos region, but little did they know... For this pokemon was no more than a regular Eevee, but with a little twist... and only one thing on its mind... 'Where is Serena!' To be continued... 


	9. Eevee Torture Files: Chapter 9- Mutation

Our once loveable and adorable Eevee had now turned into a monster, which nobody could really handle, since nobody knew what had happened to it…

Now let's get down to the specifics… as our pokemon friend was burning alive inside the log cabin, a few days prior, something that has never been observed before happened to this Eevee. As its' fur was scorched, and its' eyes slowly began to melt, memories of its past flashed through its' mind, of all the good times it spent with its' trainer Serena. As these thoughts slowly passed through the burning Eevees' mind, it shut its' eyes, ready to die… when all of a sudden, a flurry of bad memories came flashing through her mind, with beatings, raping, scolding's, scorching, from her very own trainer, and it made her realise how awfully wrong she was about her trainer. Her trainer wasn't out there to protect her, but she was out there to use her sadistic and torturous behaviour on her own pokemon. This thought drove Eevee insane, making her realise how much time she'd wasted with Serena, and how much happier she could've been, if she'd just run away into the wild. Feelings of regret, hurt, and anger pulsed through her thinning veins…

Science has proved that through many psychological traumas, a pokemons characteristics could severely be altered, where they evolve into something genetically unique, based on whatever they are going through. Eevee in this case, due to her fiery predicament, went through her own psychological trauma, where she could finally resist the scorching flames of the log cabin, and her hidden aura had finally come out. Hatred pulsed through her veins, turning her eyes blood red, and with a loud howl, a burst of purple flames came blazing off her black fur.

What had been created in those very few moments, was to haunt many for the rest of their lives…

To be continued….


	10. Eevee Torture Files Chapter 10- Ambition

Now away from all the backstory… lets get back to Eevee and see where she is.

Fully satisfied with her blood-rich meal, she slowly plodded along the now deserted roads. The sun had now gone down, and the only company Eevee now had was the glowing moon.

Although Eevee looked quite simply very eased, millions of thoughts crossed her mind, as she thought what to do next, where her next meal would be, how much suffering she could case next, but one of her thoughts made her stop in her tracks and think,

'When can I finally get my revenge on Serena. After all she did to me, after she abandoned me, after she hired that dirty man on me, after she tried to burn me alive, surely that bitch should burn in hell.'

Eevee had now settled on what she was going to do, because although she was now only satisfied by the blood of frightened humans, she also felt guilty for all the murder she was committing, and therefore tried to stop herself from any unnecessary attacks.

All of a sudden, sirens were heard, and large mechanical movements, clunked along the road behind her. Eevee turned around to see 3 huge military tanks, armoured police vans, all armed with heavy artillery, and men holding RPG's. Although Eevee had promised herself to not get involved in any fights, this was a life or death situation, where almost as if a switch in her mind flipped, and she went on a psychotic rage. As rockets flew by her she dodged them, with raging flames spurting out of her back, when a new ability of hers was discovered. The purple flames began to solidify, forming shard of glass, filled with extremely toxic poisons. Eevees' accuracy had improved supernaturally, and therefore did not miss a single target, where shards were shot everywhere, piercing the soft flesh of the armed police men cutting right through the bullet proof vests they were wearing. The tanks even managed to slice through the tanks armour with ease, slowly edging their way to the engine of the tank, and exploding the tanks into purple fireballs…

So that Eevee could avoid anymore hassle, she decided to run for it, after eating a hand, and ran back into the forest, where she was going to track her past…

To be continued…


	11. Eevee Torture Files Chapter 11- Revenge

As Eevee began to bolt through the dark forest, with the wind being her only sense of navigation, she was brought to a stop by a very familiar smell…

Eevee stopped in her tracks, and sniffed around for a few seconds,

'Could it be ?' she thought, ' But how? Serena was supposed to be leaving for the next region by now, how on earth could she still be here.'

Although Eevee was intrigued as to how Serena was still here, her death was the only thing she had on her mind. Eevee ran towards the smell, getting even more ravenous as the smell got stronger, but halted, as she began to hear moaning. Beyond a thistle bush, which led on to a patch, was a scorching fire, where not only the trainer of Eevee was there, but also an old enemy… It was the pokemon hunter…

'Uhhh yehhh give me more!' Serena moaned in bliss, as the Pokemon Hunter was pounding his throbbing penis into her moist parts.

'How on earth do you get it so good!' the hunter said as he slapped Serenas ass playfully, making her orgasm , and drool from her mouth.

Serena slid off of his pulsing cock, and sucked it all over, jerking it as fast as she could, as she kissed his balls. She began to focus on the head, trying to torture the hunter over his limits, when with one last suck, she had left his red hot member ready to explode.

'You best not be done yet,' she said while licking her lips playfully, 'I always wanted to save my ass for the right guy to come along, but I haven't had that much good luck with that so far, and you have the biggest cock I've seen in a long time, and god damn mmmmmhhhhmmmm I want you in there now.'

Without having to ask twice, Serena began to lube the hunter with spit, while he began to finger her tight ass, ready to get to action. Serena got on her knees, and slowly began to back her way on to his penis, and slowly wanting to ease it in, he slowly began to push in, making Serena yelp in agony.

'Are you alright,' the hunter said, but Serena reassured him by putting her arm back and stroking the many inches left of his cock. This drove the hunter crazy, making him thrust forward. At first Serena was in complete agony, but after a few thrusts, this agony turned into bliss, as she began to beg for more as they humped together in synchrony.

As they were nearly done, 'Give it to me, give it to me harder, faster, ohhhhh yeeaaaaahhh,' Serena would moan stimulating the hunter to give huge thrusts, each resulting in Serena shout, 'AHHHH!' until there was one huge scream from Serena, as he finished in her ass.

After this they took turns to clean eachother, where Serena licked and sucked any remaining pussy juice, and cum off of his drooping member, thus sucking him dry. Once she was done, the hunter licked away any remaining cum still trickling out of her pussy and ass…

A few minutes had passed, and Serena grabbed the hunter by the cock, and whispered in his ear, 'I'm ready for round two…,' as she licked his ear seductively. The hunter, almost looking as if he was in paradise, bent her over quickly.

We may have gone a little beyond the point of this chapter, however to go back to the main story, Eevee had seen all of this lustful behaviour happen, driving her crazy to see the two she hated most in this world were enjoying eachother. The purple flames burst from her back, and she tore through the thistle bush.

As the hunter was going down on Serena, Eevee through fireballs at the tent they were supposed to sleep in, causing it to burn greatly. This sudden burst of ghostly colour made the hunter jump out of Serena in shock, with his penis bobbling in the wind.

'I see I have to kill this bastard once again, don't worry babe, I'll be back, make sure your pussy is ready by the time I'm done,' the hunter said arrogantly.

'What on earth are you talking abou..,' Serena replied, as she saw her former partner before her very own eyes.

'How? Quickly hunter kill it.' Serena shouted.

'So that's how quickly you'd give me up huh, not surprised.' Eevee thought, as blood writhed out of her mouth.

The hunter pulled out his sword, and swung at Eevee, who snapped the titanium piece in two, knocking the hunter to the ground. The hunter, stunned by Eevees' power began to shuffle away with pace, begging Eevee to spare him. But Eevee was having none of it. The hatred she had towards this man was insane, he had stripped her of the only innocence she ever had, and tried to kill her. With this is mind, she scorched his face, and sliced off the penis which Serena was so greatly pleasured by, so that she suffers even by the hunters death. She tore him limb by limb, arm by arm, and finally ripped off his head. With all these body parts lying on the ground, soaked in blood, she set them on fire, watching them slowly melt and bubble into the ground.

Once she had finished admiring her work, she quickly turned to find her real target Serena, who was nowhere to be seen. Looks of despair and anger were visible in the Eevees' eyes, as the one person she was targeting had gotten away. Eevee howled in anger, causing her flames to burst even more violently, catching on to trees surrounding the patch which had once been Serenas campsite. Eevee howled in anger, as she was encapsulated by a circle of her own flames, but then slowly realised that the longer she waited, the further Serena would get away.

As Eevee was about to run, her stomach began to rumble. She looked around the campsite to look for any food. As she pondered around the flames, she saw a rod like looking piece of flesh… yes as you probably guessed the Hunters penis. Eevee picked up the weapon that had been used against her many days ago, and swallowed it whole.

One thought crossed Eevees' mind, as the flesh fell into her stomach, 'I wonder why that bitch Serena was so hyped over this stupid thing, I'm still hungry.'

Although Eevee was mentally drained, and hungry, she bolted into the forest, using her accelerated smell to sense where her prey was lurking.

To be continued…


	12. Eevee Torture Files Chapter 12- Boat

As Eevee ran through the forest searching for Serena, Serena on the other hand had reunited with her companions Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie, who were finally ready to depart for the next town.

As Serena ran up on Ash, she said,

'Hey Ash! I think we should leave as soon as possible, so we can arrive before sundown.' She said this, so that she could get as for from Eevee as possible.

'Sure,' Ash replied, 'I'm so pumped to go to the next gym.'

'Oh how I wish you could've pumped me,' Serena said while biting her lip.

The 4 comrades walked off into the next forest, with Serena having to keep up with the others, due to the previous night having got her walking side to side.

As the 4 comrades walked off, Eevee was racing with determination, to find Serena. Since the others had to slow down to keep up with Serena, it was no problem for Eevee to catch up, however the 4 friends had already made it to the port, and boarded the ship…

The boat was about to leave, and as the anchor pulled out of the sea-bed, the boat began to float away. With Eevee slowly lagging behind, she emerged as the boat had left the boardwalk. Tears of frustration filled the eyes of the Eevee once again, and as she clenched her paws, and gritted her teeth, with all her might, she bounded towards the edge of the boardwalk, and leapt high into the sky, with only Gods will to carry her forward on to the ship.

As the Eevee began to descend, she was on the brink of landing in the water, or being able to grasp on to the boat. However, she was a little too far off from the ledge to reach…

Everything had turned slow motion for the Eevee as she looked up at the blue sky, wondering what hellish world she would go to if she died right now. But as her last wish all she wanted to do was seek vengeance from those who had stolen her life away. With this passion, her flames embered and solidified to form claws to latch on to the edge of the boat. Eevee gasped for breath, as her tiny legs skimmed the smooth water. She slowly lifted herself up, and took a look around to see if the coast was clear. It was, everybody was on the top floor partying.

Eevee decided that it would be best to hide for the time on the boat, since if she decided to attack now, then the boat would go on fire, causing everyone including her to die. Although hatred and anger for the world is embedded in Eevees DNA, she decided that not everybody deserves to die…

To be continued…


	13. Eevee Torture Files Chapter 13- Bliss

After a night of partying, all Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie were all shattered, and passed out in their rooms.

Ash and Serena were both so drunk, that they were up all night messing around in the room they were sleeping in, and when 10 minutes past, they had climbed into the same bed together, huddling together to stay warm on that crisp cold night.

'Oh my god, I'm so drunk,' Serena said, ' So is Ash, and look at us, we are in the same bed as eachother… meaning I can finally get some of that good dicking from Ash that I've been craving ever since we met again at the beginning of our journey together.'

Serena reached down for his private area, to find that he was already hard. She looked at him in th face, and he stared right back into her eyes, and when she gave one tug, and ran her lips against his chest, it all went wild. They rolled over again, consumed by the lust they had for eachother, kissing eachother not wanting it to ever stop. Serena began to unbutton Ash's shirt, where Ash just ripped open her top, and buried his face in her boobs. As Ash began to suck on her nipples, she giggled in pleasure, and pushed him over. She kissed and licked from his neck, all the way down to his cock, and began to kiss it, and then passionately began to suck on it, edgin Ash on not to cum yet, but Ash was having none of it. After about 5 mins of sweet blowing from Serena, Ash gently holds her by her face, and kisses her. A tear of joy trickles down Serenas face, as her dream had finally com true, but then Ash quickly flipped her over on to her stomach, where he slapped her ass playfully.

'Do anything you want with me hun,' Serena said enticingly.

'Oh I plan on it,' Ash says daringly.

He begins to thrust so vigorously that Serena has to hold on to the headboard of the beds so that she doesn't hit he head. All you could hear was Serenas cheeks being clapped, and the beautiful moans of bliss. But these beautiful moans soon turned wild, by becoming more of shouts and screams, where Serena was red all over, that's how pleasured she was.

'I'm about to cum,' Ash says panting. Serena spins around, grabs his dick and uses her big juicy tits to make him finish. As the soft touch of the breast, weakened the resilience on Ashs' throbbing penis, he ejaculated in Serenas mouth. Serena drank every drop of his juice, even licking every last drop off of his weakening cock, begging for more.

But Ash had hadn't had enough, Serena hadn't finished yet, so now it was about her. As they ay down together exhausted, Ash begins to play with her clit, making her squeal with pleasure and they kiss once more, but now it was less wild animal sex, it was more about passion. With Ash playing all the right cards, it wasn't long before the sheets were wet on Serenas side, with her having a huge orgasm right at the end.

'You are the best fuck I've ever had!' Serena said panting.

But Ash had passed out, and all Serena could now do was stare at the man of her dreams.


	14. Eevee Torture Files Chapter 14- End

The boat had now docked at the new city, and everybody was in high spirits, especially Ash and Serena who were laughing after having to pay £30 after breaking the bed after, last nights antics.

Eevee, who had spent the last day and a half shivering in the maintenance section of the boat, lept off the boat, enjoying being able to be powerful again.

The 4 comrades, began to make their way to the new gym Ash was going to be facing, and had to pass through a very large woods. This was Eevees' prime time to strike.

As the group took a break in a field, Eevee had finally caught up to them, and gave a huge howl.

' That can't be Eevee could it, but I though it ran away Serena?' Clemont said, as he noticed the changed body of Eevee.

'Just shut up you virgin,' Serena thought to herself, but responded, ' Yeh it is Eevee. The little freak has been following me around for the last couple of days, even though I don't want it anymore.'

'But Serena, it is your duty as a trainer to look after your pokemon!' Ash said concerned.

'I swear if it wasn't for my odd attraction to your, and that demon in your pants, this guy is a total loser,' Serena thought to herself, but then responded, ' I don't care.'

As Eevee saw the 4 friends argue, Eevee thought that she should clarify what had turned her into this new form, and did this through something never seen before. The purple flames on her back erupted, and solidified, to form a purple circle. Everyone, apart from Serena amazed at this site, stared in awe, as the videos of Eevees' past flashed through the circle.

Everybody looked through in horror, as they saw the torture Serena put Eevee through, by tying her to a tree and beating her , getting her raped by the pokemon hunter, and burning her alive in the log cabin.

Eevee with tears in her eyes filled with frustration burned with anger and hate as she stared at the trainer she once loved, but slowly dissipated. Eevees' sad realisation was that no matter how hard she ever tried, she would never be able to hurt Serena, since no matter how much hate she had for her, she still had a place in her heart. So the fire slowly disappeared, she stopped writhing and her stance relaxed.

Serena on the other hand had other plans, as she reached out of her purse the pistol she usually carried, and shot Eevee right in the head…

BANG!

Brains splattered everywhere, and the ground soaked up the newly spilt blood. Clemont covered Bonnies eyes, so that she didn't have to bear witness to such a horrible sight. Serena grinned with delight, as the one thing that she hated was finally gone from her life.

Ash disgusted stared at Serena. 'How?' he thought. Why would she do all those things to poor Eevee. It was almost as if Eevees' hate had transferred on to Ash, where he devised a plan to get back at Serena.

Ash pretended that he was horny right there and then, and knowing Serena, she was wide open for him any time of the day. But as their kissing went further, Ash reached for his waistband, where his knife was held, and thrust it into the place he had kissed the night before, her breast.

Serena began to go breathless, and she frowned at Ash in agony, and disappointment, as she fell to the ground.

'Did nothing that happened between us last night mean anything to you, that you went and used our own love against me!' Serena hoarsely said.

'Of course, it did,' Ash replied, 'It's a shame a sweet body like yours had to go to such a bitch like you. How on earth do you think that I could love someone as toxic as you, to have gone and tortured and killed your own Pokémon. You don't deserve to live.'

With this being said, he stabbed her once more, but this time with more power, due to the hrt he was feeling about losing his virginity to this bitch.

As Serena slowly began to fade away, she said , 'How on earth could I have fallen for a loser like you… We could have had a future together… great sex… nice kids… morning bloj-'

Serena was cut short as Ash, having lost control at all the things he would be missing out on, stabbed her inside the mouth. She was dead.

Ash went to Clemont and Bonnie to see if they were alright, but with one look, they all decided to run.

'But Ash, what about the bodies,' Bonnie said.

'It's fine, firstly I was wearing gloves so no fingerprints, and secondly I left the knife lodged in Serena, so it will just look like another suicide.'

Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie, raced all the way to the next city, even skipping the next gym Ash was meant to visit, but as long as they were away from the site from which the former friend whom they wanted nothing to do with, they were alright.

You have read so many chapters up until now, and the moral of this story is that there are no happy endings in life, you just got to live with it.

The end

(As my best fanfic has come to an end, I need some ideas from you guys in the review section as to what to write next. Thanks 😊)


End file.
